Reaprender a Viver
by Marianne1
Summary: Bom, essa é a primeira fic-drama que eu escrevo e eu acho que está ficando legal... Os 5 capítulos da primeira parte já estão disponíveis! Espero que gostem e adoraria receber críticas! H/G, R/H!


Bom, bom... Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos à algumas explicações... 

Essa é a primeira fic-drama que eu escrevo, portanto não esperem que esteja boa... Eu gosto bastante de escrevê-la, apesar de saber que muitas partes são chatas e entediantes... Mas são necessárias.. 

A fic terá duas partes, sendo que a primeira delas está pronta e o primeiro capítulo está no ar. Essa primeira fic tem 5 capítulos, não muito longos. A segunda parte eu ainda não comecei a escrever, mas pretendo começar logo... Sabe como é, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo 5 capítulos em três dias ^^' 

Não é recomendada para menores de 13 anos, ok? Tem palavrões e algumas cenas são um "quase NC17".. Se você tem mais de 13 anos prossiga. Se não, não aconselho. Mas, se você quiser, pode ir, mas não diga que eu não avisei, hein?? ^^' 

A fic se passa após a Guerra e o personagem mais explorado é o próprio Harry, que passa por muitas provações nessa primeira fase... O_o 

Bom, acho que é isso então! E, por favor, críticas só construtivas, ok?? ;) 

Obrigadinha e Boa Leitura!

**__**

REAPRENDER A VIVER - FASE I

Capítulo Um - Acontecimentos Inesperados

Harry abriu os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a pouca claridade que entrava pela janela de seu quartinho, no subúrbio de Londres. Quando conseguiu, finalmente, abrí-los por inteiro, viu que não estava sozinho. Olhou para o lado e deparou com os lindos cabelos negros de Cho Chang espalhados pelo travesseiro. Passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela, admirando-a.

- Harry... - ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e tentando se acostumar com a luz. - Que horas são? - ela perguntou, espreguiçando-se e cobrindo-se pelo lençol amarelado.

- Quase 9 horas. - ele levantou-se e abriu mais as cortinas do quarto, deixando com que a claridade entrasse com mais violência. - Vamos levantar, daqui a pouco temos que ir trabalhar. - ele disse, virando-se para ela.

- Fecha isso! - ela reclamou, entrando novamente debaixo dos lençóis.

- Nananinanão. - ele disse, subindo na cama e arrancando o lençol que ela usava. Ele percebeu que ela corou, mas não deixou de admirá-la. - Eu já disse o quão linda você é, meu bem? - ele perguntou, se aproximando da namorada e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. Ela colocou a mão no peito dele e empurrou-o, rindo.

- Já, milhares de vezes, só essa madrugada. - ela piscou, marota, e entrou no banheiro.

Harry sentou-se na cama e observou quando ela, sorrindente, fechou a porta. Ficou ali, lembrando-se do passado.

**

A QUEDA DAS TREVAS

Por Rita Skeeter

Finalmente, acabou! Você-Sabe-Quem foi finalmente derrotado pelo queridíssimo, fofíssimo e suuuuper mau-humorado, Harry Potter! Ele mesmo, meus queridos leitores! Apesar de nao compreender os jornalistas, ele nos deu uma super entrevista excluisiva! Aí vai, de primeira mão pra vocês!

Rita Skeeter: Senhor Potter, o senhor poderia nos contar, em detalhes, como o senhor derrotou o Lord das Trevas?

Harry Potter: Eu não consegui isso sozinho, Skeeter. Tive a ajuda de todos os meus amigos, colegas, mas em especial do meu grande amigo Alvo Dumbledore.

RS: Eu perguntei como o senhor derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem, e não com a ajuda de quem!

HP: Esse é o furo de reportagem que eu não darei a você, Skeeter.

RS: Por que não, Potter?

HP: Quero privacidade na minha vida, Skeeter, mesmo que você e essa sua repugnante revista já tenham praticamente acabado com ela. E, por ordens do Ministro da Magia, meu amigo, Arthur Weasley.

RS: Mas nos fale um pouco sobre como isso aconteceu!

HP: Nada mais a declarar.

Como vocês podem ver, Harry não gosta da imprensa! Mas tudo bem, não conseguimos arrancar nadinha dele, mas nada interessa! O que interessa é que o Lord das Trevas foi derrotado!

No final do Sétimo Ano de Harry, a guerra tão não-esperada começara. Muitas mortes, sofrimento, muita dor. Alguns amigos de Harry haviam morrido; Neville, Dino... Mas, para a sua felicidade, nenhum dos Weasley, nem Hermione, e nem sua atual namorada, Cho Chang, havia sido morta.

Ele, juntamente com Dumbledore, Hagrid e Hermione, formavam o Esquadrão de Frente da batalha. Eram os encarregados em matar Voldemort e acabar com os Comensais, enquanto os outros apenas procuravam por pistas e tentavam combater a força das Trevas.

Um de seus mais poderosos aurores, Simas Finnigan, havia conseguido informações preciosas sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort e seus Comensais mais chegados. O Esquadrão de Frente seguiu para um Vilarejo Bruxo no Canadá e lá houve a mais terrível batalha.

Feitiços trocados, maldições, azarações... Palavras de baixo calão, conversas sobre o passado, lágrimas... Tudo isso acabou de uma maneira inusitada; Harry e Dumbledore lançaram, ao mesmo tempo, um Avada Kedavra cada um contra Voldemort. Este, sem saber como se defender, tentou lançar o mesmo feitiço em Harry. Mas, como da primeira vez, o feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro. Não é muito agradável explicar o que um Avada Kedavra lançado três vezes e ao mesmo tempo em uma pessoa pode causar (já q nem mesmo a JK comentou qualquer coisa sobre isso ^^'), portanto vamos deixar esse detalhe de lado.

Porém, o final da guerra trouxe uma coisa ruim à Harry; ele era perseguido pela imprensa e seu humor, sempre inconstante, era muito afetado. Porém, agora, com quase 27 anos, Harry conseguia viver com mais paz (e com mais humor!).

Aquele apartamento onde ele vivia fora comprado com muito sofrimento. Por mais que todos quisessem lhe pagar pelo grande feito, Harry preferiu não aceitar. O dinheiro de seus pais havia sido gasto com a escola e ele não tinha quase nada. Então ele e Rony se reencontraram, depois de quase 2 anos sem se ver, por causa da guerra (as notícias que Harry tinha vinham por Arthur, que era o único Weasley que Harry viu durante a guerra. Aquele era o preço por ser um soldado do Ministério; recruta total, sem contato com o mundo exterior, até que a guerra acabasse). Rony contou-lhe que havia aberto uma empresa de Arquitetura Mágica, especializada em projetos de casas Bruxas, e ofereceu-lhe um emprego. Harry, sem muitas alternativas, aceitou de bom grado.

Lá trabalhavam vários de seus conhecidos; Lilá, Simas (que se tornara um grande amigo, durante a guerra) e muitos outros colegas de Hogwarts. Era um emprego gostoso. 

Além de tudo, tinha uma namorada que considerava perfeita. Cho Chang havia se tornado sua cúmplice desde o Sétimo Ano, quando a guerra começara. Os quase três anos de guerra haviam feito com que o romance esfriasse, já que eles não se viram quase nenhuma vez (somente quando os combates cessavam, o que não durava nem uma semana). Mas, aos poucos, as coisas iam retomando o seu rumo. E Harry encontrava-se, naquele momento, extremamente feliz e de bem com a vida.

**

Harry viu Cho sair do banheiro. Usava um vestido preto, justo, com um casaco social da mesma cor. Os olhos estavam cobertos por uma maquiagem leve e os lábios por uma camada fina de gloss. Harry fez uma careta.

- Odeio quando você passa esse negócio na boca, meu bem. - ele limpou a boca dela de leve e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Entrou no banheiro, enquanto ela ria e tentava espancar a porta.

- Você vai se ver comigo, Harry! - ela ria, enquanto ele se arrumava calmamente no banheiro. - Vou passar gloss por todo o meu rosto e te beijar só pra você ver o que é bom! - ela deu um último chute na porta e ele abriu, com a camisa entreaberta.

- Quero ver. - ele piscou e puxou a moça para dentro do banheiro, beijando-a logo em seguida...

**

Rony olhava para o relógio, impaciente. Ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor e algumas batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. - ele disse, tentando se acalmar.

Mesmo os anos de amizade dele com Harry não foram capazes de acalmar a fúria que Rony sentia quando seus empregados se atrasavam para o trabalho.

- Desculpe, Rony. - Harry disse, colocando alguns relatórios sobre a mesa do chefe e lançando-lhe um olhar sorrateiro. - Espero que não desconte do meu salário, Rony.

- Você sabe que eu odeio atrasos, Harry. - Rony se levantou e foi andando até o amigo. - E, droga, é a terceira vez essa semana! - ele deu um soco na mesa, assustando Harry. - E você sabe que dia é hoje, meu amigo?

- Hmm.. - Harry pensou um pouco, não querendo dizer a resposta.

- Isso mesmo, meu amigo! Hoje é quarta feira! Isso significa que você se atrasou TODOS OS DIAS essa semana! - ele colocou a mão no ombro de Harry. - Acho bom você entrar na linha, ou se não eu terei que tirar do seu salário _mesmo_. 

- Aqui estão os relatório. - ele pegou os relatórios da mesa e colocou na mão de Rony. - Boa revisão. - deu as costas e saiu da sala, deixando Rony com uma cara cansada.

O ruivo sentou-se e transfigurou uma xícara de café puro, antes de se entreter nos relatórios. Passou os olhos pelos papéis e riu.

- Esse Harry... - ele suspirou, antes de começar a se preocupar _realmente_ com o trabalho que tinha para aquele dia.

**

- Ulalá! - Ginny olhou divertida para um garoto que provavelmente tinha uns 19 ou 20 anos e olhava-a com uma expressão muito maliciosa.

A garota estava no centro de Londres, passeando e olhando as vitrines, sem se preocupar. Usava uma saia jeans com uma blusinha cor-de-rosa, que acabava mais ou menos na altura do umbigo. A bolsa preta estava pendurada, balançando conforme os passos da garota.

Ela parou na frente de uma livraria e se interessou por um livro trouxa chamado "O Diário de Bridget Jones". Achou o título interessante e entrou na loja. Uma moça, de uns 26 anos, olhou-a sorrindo.

- Que livro vai ser? - ela perguntou, olhando Ginny com curiosidade. 

- O Diário de Bridget Jones. Posso dar uma olhada? - ela perguntou, olhando a moça com a mesma curiosidade. A moça concordou com a cabeça e saiu andando, o que fez com que Ginny a reconhecesse no momento em que ela deu o primeiro passo. - Meu Deus, Parvati! - ela exclamou e a moça virou-se, rindo.

- Axei que não ia me reconhecer, Gin... - ela pegou o livro e deu um abraço na moça. - Aqui está o livro. - Ginny pegou e sorriu para Parvati.

- Você está linda! - olhou-a de cima a baixo e abriu o sorriso mais ainda. - Espero que esteja bem acompanhada, também. - ela piscou e a Patil caiu na risada.

- Você também está linda. E, sim, estou muito bem acompanhada.

- Então não é mais a Srta. Patil?

- Não. Sou a Sra. Finnigan. - ela sorriu e olhou para o livro que Ginny segurava. - Vai levar?

- Vou sim. - Ginny deu uma folheada no livro e devolveu para Parvati. As duas seguiram até o caixa. - Desde quando está trabalhando em uma loja trouxa? - ela perguntou, baixinho.

- Desde que eu não consegui um emprego no mundo mágico. - ela mostrou a língua. - Você sabe, essa fama que o Simas tem só atrapalha, às vezes! Eu não suporto ser reconhecida nas ruas, apesar de não ter parado de frequentar o lugar, sempre que posso. - ela suspirou, cansada.

- Vocês estão morando onde? - Ginny perguntou, parada de frente para a moça.

- No centro de Londres. E você? Arranjou um namorado? - Parvati levantou os olhos, enquanto uma maquina processava a conta.

- Que nada. - Ginny riu. - Eu estou longe de querer compromissos sérios... - ela suspirou, lembrando-se de Harry.

- Você nunca esqueceu ele, né? - Parvati perguntou, lendo os pensamentos da ruiva.

- Ele quem?

- O Harry...

- Ah... - Ginny ruborizou, mas, para a sua sorte, a máquina acabou de processar a conta e Parvati lhe entregou o livro e a nota fiscal. - Bom, vou indo então, Sra. Finnigan! - as duas sorriram, se despediram, e Ginny caiu, mais uma vez, pela multidão do centro de Londres..

**

A noite não tardou a chegar e junto com ela as pessoas se esconderam em suas casas, com medo da violência de Londres. Somente uma pessoa ainda estava por ali, andando. E essa pessoa era Hermione Granger.

Ela olhava para o céu, andando sem qualquer rumo.. As roupas não eram chiques ou qualquer coisa do gênero; usava uma calça jeans verde musgo com um moleton preto. As mãos no bolso, os cabelos livres. Hermione não era mais a mesma.

Mione parou diante de um prédio azul marinho, com lajotas brancas. Ficou ali, por alguns instantes. O porteiro parecia com medo; estava com o dedo perto de um botão vermelho, e os olhos em um jornal. Havia uma foto, e ao lado da foto os seguintes dizeres:

PROCURADA: Hermione Granger está sendo procurada por toda a Inglaterra por ter ameaçado um colega de trabalho.

Olhou mais uma vez para Hermione, que continuava a olhar para o prédio, monotonamente. Ela olhou para dentro e percebeu que o homem estava com um jornal. Assustou-se e saiu correndo.

Apesar de tudo que fizera para mudar, ela pressentia que era reconhecida facilmente. Será que o Ministério havia avisado até mesmo os trouxas? Ela correu mais um pouco, parando diante de uma banca. Em um jornal havia a sua foto. Mas na foto ela estava como antigamente: os cabelos lanzudos, castanhos e cheios, longos. Os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso torto. 

Mas ela estava muito diferente agora. Os cabelos estavam curtos e espetados, e possuíam uma cor negra e brilhante. Os olhos estavam verdes, bem claros (recurso trouxa!), e o sorriso coberto por um aparelho.

Ela continuou a andar, agora que o silêncio retornara para a rua. Voltou as mãos para o bolso e andou um pouco, sem rumo...

**

- Harry, meu bem, você leu o Profeta Diário hoje? - Cho perguntou, entretida em alguns papéis, enquanto o namorado estava na cozinha esquentando alguma coisa no microondas.

- Não, por que, Cho? - ele gritou de lá.

- Você soube que a Hermione está sendo procurada? - Cho perguntou, indo até a cozinha. Assim que falou a palavra "procurada" Harry deixou o pote de vidro de suas mãos se espatifar no chão.

- Procurada, Cho? Você tem certeza? - ele foi até a namorada e olhou-a com terror. 

- Sim, certeza. E não foi a Skeeter que fez a reportagem. - ela suspirou. - Creio que ninguém te contou o que aconteceu...

- O que aconteceu, Cho? - ele gritou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Calma, Harry! - ela gritou, se afastando dele. - Que droga! Será que você não consegue viver sem ela, Harry? - ela gritou, afastando-se dele cada vez mais.

- Do que você está falando? - ele perguntou, atônito.

- Eu SEI que você sempre amou ela, Harry! SEMPRE! - Cho começava a chorar, e Harry não sabia como reagir.

- Pare de neurose, Cho! - ele a abraçou com força.

- Desculpe. - ela sussurrou e olhou para os olhos dele. Por que as vezes ela tinha aquilo? Aquelas crises idiotaS? - Acho que eu não me acostumei com você... - ela sorriu. - Mas agora, vamos falar sério. - ela segurou as mãos dele com força. - A Hermione está sendo procurada porque.. ela está sendo procurada por ter ameaçado Draco Malfoy de morte.

**

Rony desceu as escadas correndo, alheio à namorada que ficara em seu quarto, gritando por ele.

- RONY! VOLTA AQUI!

Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ler.. Hermione, acusada de tentar matar alguém? Não era verdade!

E ele continuou a correr...

**

- O QUE? - Harry se afastou de Cho, muito surpreso e assustado. - Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não, não estou... - Cho disse, séria, e entregou um jornal à Harry. Ele leu a reportagem e desceu correndo as escadas, até a portaria. Lá encontrou o porteiro com a mão no botão vermelho e muito assustado.

- Aldemir, você tem algum jornal aí? - Harry perguntou, estranhando a atitude do homem. O tal Aldemir entregou-lhe um jornal, o mesmo que ele olhava quando Hermione estava na frente do prédio. Harry engoliu em seco; lá estava Hermione.

- Senhor Potter... Eu vi essa moça na frente do prédio... - ele disse e Harry afinou o olhar.

- Você chamou a polícia? - ele apontou com a cabeça para o botão.

- Não senhor..

- Ótimo! - Harry virou as costas e deixou o porteiro sem entender nada...

**

Hermione ainda estava andando por ali.. Ela percebeu que o pessoal do Ministério havia desistio de procurá-la, ao menos naquela noite. E pela primeira vez naquele dia ela sentiu medo.

Olhou tudo em volta, desesperada. Ela precisava ver alguém, precisava contar a verdade! Ela não era culpada, merda! Ela jamais tentaria matar alguém! Mesmo Draco Malfoy..

Precisava conversar com Harry, com Rony, qualquer pessoa que acreditasse nela! Olhou em volta, ainda com medo. Sentou-se em um banco e ficou ali...

Não poderia se entregar, nunca! Se se entregasse, seria a sua palavra contra a de um representante importante do Ministério. Droga! Ela só estava tentando se defender do assédio de Draco. Por que ela fora se meter a ser secretária dele? 

Agora ela estava sendo procurada por todos. Até pelos trouxas! Ela estava com uma raiva gigante de Draco; como ele poderia ter feito aquilo? Tentou agarrá-la e, quando ela tentou se defender, ele se jogou no chão gritando "ELA ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR, SOCORRO!". Aquilo era ridículo! Sem saber o que fazer, já que era errado tentar estuporar o patrão, ela fugiu.

E o que era pior... Draco era tão importante dentro do ministério que uma simples "levantada de varinha" era capaz de fazer com que todos fossem atrás dela...

E agora ela estava ali. 

Ouviu alguém se aproximar e se encolheu, com medo.

**

Harry subiu as escadas, furioso e entrou no apartamento. Cho já estava na cama e olhou para ele com uma cara maliciosa.

- Vamos dormir meu amor... - ele olhou para ela com ódio e pegou um casaco dentro do armário.

- VOCÊ É MALUCA? TUDO ISSO ACONTECENDO E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DURMA COM VOCÊ? - ele gritou e bateu a porta com raiva, deixando a garota ali, sem palavras.

Harry saiu na rua. Seus olhos verdes estavam carregados e as pupilas dilatadas. Ele precisava encontrar Hermione! Ela não deveria estar longe... Não era possível que aquilo fosse verdade... Ele andou um pouco até que chegou em uma praça, praticamente vazia. Havia apenas uma pessoa e ele reconheceu quem era.

Andou calmamente e se aproximou receoso. Viu quando ela se encolheu.

- Hermione.. - ele sussurrou. Ela virou-se e ele viu medo e terror nos olhos dela, mas também um resquício de esperança. Ela sorriu tristemente e o abraçou com força.

- Harry... - ela sussurrou, soluçando no ombro dele. Ele sentou ao lado dela e deixou que ela chorasse por um tempo... Aos poucos ela foi parando e levantou os olhos vermelhos para ele... - Você...

- Eu já soube, Mione. - ele disse, segurando a mão dela com força. - Mas eu quero ouvir de você. - ele sussurrou e ela sorriu divertida para ele. Era o primeira sorriso verdadeiro que ela dava em horas.

- Tanta coisa, Harry... Eu não aguento essa perseguição! O Malfoy.. Eu estava na sala dele, e ele começou a me cantar. Uma hora ele levantou e veio pra cima de mim e eu levantei a varinha, pra estuporar ele... Aí ele começou a gritar.. Eu fiquei com medo, pois sabia que se ele dissesse que eu tinha o estuporado eu poderia ser presa. Aí eu fugi. - ela apertou os olhos. - Eu sei que não adiantou de nada! Mas, droga, eu não posso ser presa por algo que eu não fiz! Eu só levantei a varinha pra me defender e... - ela soluçou e Harry a abraçou, com muita força.

- Eu acredito em você, Mione... - ele sussurrou e ela ficou ali, mais alguns instantes.

A madrugada foi passando e eles amanheceram em um barzinho escondido, muito sujo e úmido, com um cheiro forte de naftalina. Estava em uma mesa muito escondida, os dois com os olhos cansados.

- Você precisa dormir, Mione. - ele sussurrou para a moça, olhando-a com carinho. - Mas antes, quero te dizer que você ficou linda assim! - ela olhou para ele e soltou um riso embargado.

- Obrigada. - ela fechou os olhos involuntariamente. 

- Vamos procurar algum lugar pra você descansar. - os dois se levantaram e Harry deixou uma nota na mesa, saindo logo em seguida. Harry segurava a amiga no colo, que já dormia. Foram até seu apartamento. Harry temia a atitude de Cho, mas precisava deixar Hermione descansar, ou ela não aguentaria. Assim que abriu a porta do apartamento, porém, ele estava vazio. Suspirou aliviado por Cho não estar ali. 

Harry colocou Hermione na cama e se sentou em uma poltrona logo em frente à cama, próxima à janela. Ele olhou para fora e, aos poucos, adormeceu...

Quando acordaram já era de manhã, mas devia ser muito cedo. O sol aparecia tímido e as ruas não estavam muito agitadas. Harry viu que Hermione ainda dormia e foi até a cozinha, preparar um café. Quando ele foi até a geladeira, viu um pedaço de pergaminho preso. Pegou, curioso.

Harry,

Sei que você está muito ocupado cuidando de procurar a Granger, ou até mesmo já cuidando dela (eu te conheço bem, sei que você vai até o Inferno quando quer alguma coisa). Mas eu não aguento mais. Para mim acabou.

Você nunca me amou que eu sei. Não sei se você ama a Granger ou sei lá quem, mas não me ama. Eu sei disso desde o começo. 

Não, tudo isso que aconteceu não me influenciou. Eu já estou querendo fazer isso faz um tempo. Mas, é melhor assim.

Espero que esteja tudo bem e que a Hermione seja absolvida.

Com carinho

Cho.

Harry dobrou o pergaminho, sem se entristecer. Pelo contrário, era verdade que não amava Cho. Apesar de se sentir muito bem com ela, ele não a amava, desde que retornara na guerra. Na realidade, ele tinha que aprender a amar novamente. Precisava daquilo. Cho já era só uma paixão adolescente. A guerra havia o amadurecido, e agora ele precisava de outra coisa, novas pessoas. Deu de ombros e colocou o café em duas xícaras. Em uma bandeja reuniu alguns biscoitos, pão e geléia. Foi até a cama que Hermione dormia e a acordou.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu devagar.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso por mim, Harry... - ela sorriu, sentando-se, e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele. Olhou a bandeja maravilhada. - Poxa, obrigada! - ela colocou um biscoito na boca.

- O que a gente vai fazer agora, Mione? - Harry perguntou com a sua xícara nas mãos.

- Eu não sei... - ela sussurrou. - Você acha que eu devo me entregar?

- Na realidade eu acho que você precisa encontrar alguém que tenha visto alguma coisa e possa depôr a teu favor. Você não matou ele, Mione. Eu posso falar com o Arthur e pedir um julgamento aberto. Você poderá ficar fora da cadeira e um processo vai ser aberto. Você conhece todos esses negócios trouxas, sabe como funciona. 

- Então você acha... Acha que nós precisamos encontrar testemunhas e abrir um processo parecido com os trouxas? - ele concordou com a cabeça. - Você acha que temos chances de ganhar, Harry?

- Temos algumas, eu creio. Você fez muito mal em fugir, Mione. Mas eu te entendo, já que você temia ser presa... Você, como trabalhava no ministério, deveria saber que quando não há morte é possível a abertura de processos. E é isso que vamos fazer. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Você vai comigo. - ele ajudou-a a levantar. - Vamos conversar com o Rony e ele nos levará até o Arthur. Com o Arthur eu converso e convenço ele a abrir um processo.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? - ela perguntou, com receio.

- Tem que dar, Mione! - ele sorriu e os dois se abraçaram.

**

Rony olhava para o pai, que estava sentado em sua cadeira de Ministro.

- Mas, pai! A Hermione não fez isso! - ele olhou com raiva para o próprio pai. - Pai! Ela tem chances de abrir um processo, não tem?

- Tem sim. - ele olhou para o filho com curiosidade. - Se ela aparecer em 24 horas ela poderá abrir o processo, sim. Mas você sabe, filho, a Hermione vai precisar de um bom advogado e testemunhas.

- Se eu encontrá-la, pai, eu farei tudo pra que ela não seja condenada! - Rony levantou-se e saiu, deixando o pai com um ar curioso.

- Eu sei que a Hermione não é culpada... - Arthur sussurrou para si mesmo.

**

Harry e Hermione saíram da garagem de Harry com seu carro azul marinho e entraram no trânsito matinal de Londres. O frio ajudava a esconder Hermione. Ela usava um sobretudo preto de gola alta, que escondia praticamente todo o seu rosto. Os dois estavam em silêncio, enquanto Harry dirigia calmamente.

Aos poucos ele viu a empresa onde trabalhava se aproximar. Colocou o carro no estacionamente e saiu, com Hermione ao seu lado. 

Os dois se encararam e olharam para a porta principal. As pessoas andavam pelas ruas, calmamente. Harry suspirou e, seguido por Hermione, entrou.

Capítulo Dois - Ajudas desejáveis

Harry e Hermione subiram pelo elevador. Hermione ria enquanto Harry cumprimentava a todos, conversando sobre o trabalho (que Hermione sabia que tinha a ver com arquitetura). Eles entraram em uma sala e sentaram-se.

- Falaram que o Rony já está chegando, Mione... - ele disse e a porta, magicamente, se abriu. Rony estava lá, com a cara preocupada, e assustou-a ao ver Harry.

- Harry! - ele abraçou o amigo e só naquele momento percebeu Hermione. - Mione? - ele perguntou, rouco... Ela levantou-se e encarou ele, com os olhos azuis, tão escuros que pareciam negros.

- Rony... - ela sussurrou e os dois se abraçaram.

- Meu Deus, onde você a encontrou, Harry? - ele perguntou, quando estavam os três sentados.

- Na rua, quarta de madrugada. Desculpe não aparecer ontem, Rony. Mas não é por isso que viemos. Viemos porque precisamos falar com seu pai, Rony. Vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível. Advogados, testemunhas e, claro, a ajuda de seu pai, para que ele autorize a abertura de um processo judicial comum. 

- A Mione não matou o Draco, e isso vai ajudar. - Rony sorriu. - Mas você terá que se apresentar hoje, Mione. Se não, se te pegarem, você irá para a cadeira, e entrará como "Culpada admitida". Fuga é a culpa, Mione. Você tem que se entregar hoje! - ele olhou suplicante para ela e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas e advogados, testemunhas? - Harry perguntou.

- A Ginny poderá ser nossa advogada, Harry. - ele sorriu. Sua irmã mais nova era seu grande orgulho. Depois que saíra de Hogwarts entrara em uma universidade trouxa e se formara em Advocacia. E depois se especializou em Advocacia Mágica. Era perfeito!

- Mas e as testemunhas? - uma voz suave perguntou, abrindo a porta. Harry e Mione viraram-se e depararam com a irmã de Rony, sorrindo suavemente.

- Podemos conseguí-las.. - Harry sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos da moça, que corou.

- Ótimo. - ela sorriu e abraçou Hermione. - Agora, Mione, vamos juntas ao Ministério e pedir a abertura do processo. - Mione sorriu.

Os quatro foram juntos até o Ministério, no carro de Harry. Entraram e todos se assustaram com Hermione. Estava tão diferente! Alguns se afastavam, outros começavam a gritar "ASSASSINA", mas ela não se importava. Rony levou-os até a sala de Arthur e eles entraram.

Arthur Weasley olhou com grande pesar para Hermione, que lhe sorriu, tentando parecer amigável.

- Senhor Weasley... - ela sorriu e parou diante dele, triste.

- Senhorita Granger. - ele levantou-se e cumprimentou-a. - Vejo que voltou atrás. Ainda bem que voltou à tempo..

- Ministro, eu gostaria de pedir a abertura do processo aberto de Hermione, _agora_! - Ginny sibilou, séria.

- Está bem, filha. - ele arregalou os olhos; era interessante o jeito que Ginny lidava com o trabalho: se prendia à ele de tal maneira que até tratava o pai com rebeldia, no que dizia respeito à seus clientes. Arthur chamou Draco e seu advogado e os dois entraram na sala.

Draco e Hermione se encararam com raiva. Ele a olhava com nojo, também. Ela o olhava com pena. Os dois viraram o rosto e os advogados tomaram a palavra.

- Meu cliente está abrindo um processo contra Hermione Granger por tentativa de assassinato. - o advogado de Draco exclamou, entregando algunas papéis a Ginny, que leu-os, interessada.

- Hermione abre um processo para provar sua inocência. - ela exclamou, entregando outros papéis ao advogado de Draco. - O processo será respondido em liberdade. - ela disse e Draco tentou avançar em Ginny.

- Acalme-se, Draco. - o advogado acalmou o "cliente" e virou-se para Ginny. - Não aceito o pedido para que a moça responda o processo em liberdade.

- Senhor, a única coisa que temos contra ela é a palavra de Draco. Não há provas suficientes para que ela vá para a cadeira, assim como não há provas suficientes para que ela seja absolvida. Se ela for para a cadeira, - Ginny afinou o olhar. - o seu cliente terá que ir também.

- Sinto, Sr. Clyde. Mas é verdade. - Arthur se levantou e pôs-se no meio dos dois advogados. - A srta. Granger responderá o processo em liberdade. A primeira seção com as testemunhas acontecerá daqui um mês, e em seguida o veredicto será dado. Obrigado. - Draco e o tal Sr. Clyde se retiraram da sala, deixando Ginny, Harry, Rony e Hermione mais aliviados.

- Obrigada, pai. - Ginny perdeu a pose de advogada e abraçou o pai. - Obrigada. Eu sei que a Mione é inocente e vou fazer de tudo para provar. Eu sei que o senhor será o juiz que vai cuidar do caso, e eu te peço: não a inocente por pena ou por ser nossa amiga; inocente-a porque ela é inocente! Mas seja justo. - ela levantou os olhos para o pai e saiu.

O processo corria bem. Algumas testemunhas já haviam sido arranjadas por Hermione. A professora Minerva, Alvo Dumbledore, antigos colegas de Hermione, além de Harry e Rony... Ginny fora atrás de Parvati e Rony de sua namorada, Lilá. Aos poucos uma grande lista de testemunhas estavam se formando. Mas nenhuma delas era suficientemente poderosa para dar um testemunho que ajudasse Hermione. Com o poder de persuasão de Draco, era capaz de que todas as testemunhas dele falasse algo contra Hermione, dizendo que tinham visto ela atacar o rapaz..

Ginny deu um soco na mesa, irritada.

- Droga! Não temos testemunhas suficientes, Mione. - ela olhou para a amiga, ajeitando os óculos que usava. - Você não sabe de ninguém, sei lá, que trabalhasse lá, que tenha ouvido, visto alguma coisa, e possa te ajudar?

- Não, Gin... - Mione sussurrou, tristemente.

- Ah, Mione... - as duas se abraçaram. - Acalme-se, nós vamos conseguir. Essas testemunhas serão suficientes... Se Deus quiser... - as três últimas palavras ela sussurrou baixo, para que Hermione não ouvisse..

O mês passou devagar... Os quatro, Harry, Rony, Ginny e Mione passaram a conviver juntos, mais do que em Hogwarts. Se tornaram praticamente irmãos, não saberiam viver um sem o outro.

Harry ainda lembrava-se de Cho, mas sem remorsso. O que será que ela estaria fazendo agora? Será que estava bem, feliz? E ele, Harry, quando iria se apaixonar? Ele temia que já estivesse apaixonado..

Aos poucos o dia das testemunhas chegou. A hora passava lenta, enquanto alguns entravam e outros saíam, seguidamente. Lá dentro estavam somente os advogados de Draco e de Hermione.

"A srta. Granger sempre foi uma pessoa muito antipática e não trabalhava de bom grado."; "Ela sempre fazia caretas quando o Malfoy a chamava"; "Eu vi, uma vez, quando os dois estavam discutindo..."; "Uma vez eu entrei na sala do Malfoy e a Granger estava em cima da mesa dele, tentando enforcá-lo"; "Eu lembro quando a Granger deu um tapa na cara do Malfoy, em Hogwarts! No terceiro ano, eu lembro!": esses eram os testemunhos a favor de Draco.

"Hermione sempre foi uma ótima aluna em Hogwarts."; "Quando nós implicávamos com o Malfoy, a Mione sempre brigava conosco, por sentir pena dele"; "Teve até uma época que os dois ficaram! E ela gostava dele.. Quando terminaram, nem por isso deixou de ter um carinho por ele"; "Eu e ela já brigamos muito por que ela vivia defendendo o Malfoy": e esses eram os testemunhos à favor de Mione.

Lilá, Harry, Rony, Parvati, Simas, Nicole.. Tantos por ali passaram depondo à favor de Hermione, e cada vez mais Ginny acreditava que não daria certo. Ao fim do dia, seu pai já tinha um veredicto.

- Hermione Granger foi considerada CULPADA! - ele exclamou e Ginny levantou-se em processo.

- CONTESTO! QUERO UM NOVO PROCESSO! - ela gritou e todos a olharam surpresos. - Minha cliente é inocente e eu exijo um novo processo! 

- Não há como, Ginny Weasley. - o advogado de Draco exclamou, encarando a moça com fúria.

- ... - Ginny ficou em silêncio, com os olhos úmidos. - Levem-na, mas ela estará fora da cadeia em menos de 24 horas.

Ginny saiu do salão e encontrou Hermione. As duas se olharam e na hora Hermione entendeu. Desesperou-se e começou a chorar.

- Não deu, Mione, desculpe... - Ginny sussurrou, enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Você fez o possível.. - ela levantou os olhos para a amiga, enquanto alguns guardas a levavam para longe dali.

- Eu irei te tirar daí, Mione! Eu prometo! - Ginny gritou, quando a amiga desapareceu do corredor.

Ginny começou a chorar feito uma criança e Harry se aproximou com receio. A moça olhou-o com medo e se abraçou.

- Eu tentei, Harry, eu juro que tentei... - ela soluçava.

- Você fez o que dava, Gi.. - ele afagou os cabelos dela, de leve. 

- Eu acho que não há nada que eu possa fazer, Harry... Mais nada.. - ela sussurrou. - A Mione vai ficar na cadeia por minha causa... Ela vai passar um ano lá dentro por minha causa...

- Calma... Alguma coisa tem que surgir pra que ela seja inocentada. Tem que haver uma testemunha, qualquer pessoa!

Aos poucos o local foi ficando vazio. Ginny já estava mais calma, mas ainda chorava.

Quase um mês já havia se passado desde que Hermione estava na cadeira. Ginny, Harry e Rony ainda não haviam se acostumado e visitavam a amiga sempre. Ela estava com olheiras, muito mais magra e tinha o rosto manchado. Os cabelos que antes brilhavam estavam ralos e já tinham algumas raízes castanhas. Já não eram cabelos bonitos; eram cabelos sujos, secos e caídos pelo rosto dela, dando-lhe um ar juvenil, desarrumado, mas muito cansado.

Ginny não gostava de conversar com a amiga, achava que ela a odiava. Mas Harry e Rony diziam que não era verdade. 

Harry, Rony e Ginny estavam em um bar, em Hogsmead, sombrios e com sono. Conversavam sobre futilidades quando uma coruja negra entrou voando e deixou uma carta cair no colo de Harry. Este abriu-a e, conforme lia seu conteúdo, ficava cada vez mais pálido.

- Ah meu Deus.. - ele sussurrou, antes de olhar para os dois.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? - Ginny perguntou, olhando-o curiosa.

- A... A Chang... Ela... - ele engoliu em seco. - Ela está me acusando de estupro. 

Os outros dois silenciaram, um silencio sombrio e triste. Mais uma vez eles iriam deparar com um processo jurídico. Aquilo não estava sendo interessante.

Capítulo Três - Reencontros

O processo já havia sido aberto. Não haveria como recorrer. A única coisa que Harry poderia fazer era arranjar um bom advogado, testemunhas... Mas, antes, ele precisava descobrir o _porquê_ daquela acusação ridícula! A auditoria ocorreria em uma semana.

Harry olhou para Ginny, suplicando a sua ajuda.

- Está bem, Harry.. - ela suspirou, meio cansada. - Desde o caso de Hermione que eu não trabalho. Estou precisando desenferrujar. - ela disse, com os olhos frios e tristes.

- Se você não quiser... - ele começou, mas ela colocou a mão na boca dele.

- Eu faço questão. - ela disse e tentou sorrir, sem sucesso.

- Obrigado.. - ele sorriu e deu um beijo na face da amiga.

Harry se despediu de Rony e Ginny e foi até o endereço que constava no documento que recebera. Sabia que Cho estava ali; ela ao menos tinha sido sã em dar o endereço para que Harry pudesse descobrir o porque de tudo aquilo.

Ele parou diante de uma casa verde, com o telhado muito bem pintado. Suspirou e tocou a campainha. Nenhuma resposta, apenas o 'cliq' leve do portão. Ele empurrou e entrou, ainda com medo. A porta da frente se abriu e ele entrou, observando o grande salão, com pisos de mármore negros. Parou no meio dele, sem saber que rumo tomar. Ouviu passos.

Olhou para a escada a sua frente e viu Cho descê-las, usando um vestido vermelho longo. Os lábios estavam cobertos por uma camada forte de batom vermelho; e, claro, o tão famoso gloss.

Harry afinou o olhar. Aquele fora um baque tão grande que ele nem ao menos teve tempo de se desesperar. A única coisa que ele fizera fora encarar Ginny e pedir a sua ajuda. No fundo ele parecia saber que Cho Chang era capaz daquilo. E às vezes se surpreendia por ela ter sido da Corvinal, e não da Sonserina.

Os dois se encararam. Os olhos negros dela cintilaram ao ver Harry daquele jeito, totalmente desleixado. Os olhos de Harry cintilaram ao vê-la tão bem vestida e ao mesmo tempo com a feição tão triste. Harry sacudiu a cabeça quando percebeu que estava _feliz_ em vê-la daquele jeito.

- Vejo que já recebeu a intimação... - ela disse. Harry percebeu certo tom de ironia na voz dela.

- Já, e gostaria muito de saber o motivo de toda aquela baboseira ridicula. - ele disse. Estava afetado e todo aquele "suuuper mau-humorado" Harry havia retornado.

- Vamos conversar. - ela disse e deu as costas para ele, seguindo para uma grande porta de madeira polida e escura. Ela bateu palmas em um ritmo diferente e a porta se abriu. Os dois entraram e ela apontou uma poltrona negra para ele, enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira estofada.

Os dois se encararam. Ela olhou-o com uma cara interrogativa.

- Pergunte, então! - ela disse, irritada.

- Eu não preciso perguntar, você é que precisa explicar. - Harry disse, afinando o olhar e olhando-a com desprezo.

- Explicar o quê? - ela fez cara de inocente, mordendo os lábios.

- Oras, explicar essa merda aqui! - ele jogou o documento no colo dela e ela deu um tapa no rosto dele.

- Me respeite, Potter! - ela grunhiu, pegando o documento enquanto ele a olhava com ódio.

- Além de me acusar de uma coisa que eu não fiz, tentar me mandar para a cadeira e ser cínica, você ainda quer _respeito_, Chang?

- Obviamente, Potter. - ela disse, rindo. - E você fez sim. - ela fechou a cara. - Com toda a certeza você fez.

- Não fiz!

- Fez. - ela levantou-se e sentou-se no colo dele, com uma cara estranha. - E vai responder por isso, senhor Potter. - ela passou a mão nos lábios dele, e deu um beijo molhado. Ele, de início, se entregou, mas empurrou-a com força. Virou-se quando viu a porta bater.

- É bom ter respeito pelas esposas dos outros, Potter. - ele viu Draco Malfoy andar em sua direção e assustou-se.

- Esposa? - ele perguntou, limpando a boca com nojo. - Que brincadeira é essa?

- Simples, Potter... - foi Chang (ou Malfoy) quem respondeu. - Depois que você me trocou pela sua amiguinha sangue-ruim eu encontrei o Draco e nós resolvemos nos casar. - ela deu um beijo que poderia ser considerado romântico se não dado em quem foi. - Até que você se esquece rápido, não é? - ela encarou ele. - Para quem me agarrou na noite passada e me estuprou.. Você esqueceu que perguntou o que eu estava fazendo? - ela mordeu os lábios e parou na frente dele. Ele segurou com força o braço dela e ela soltou um grito agudo.

- POTTER! - Malfoy arrancou a mão dele do braço da esposa e colocou-se na frente dela. - Tire as mãos dela! Já basta o que você fez com ela!

- Ela é muito cínica, Malfoy! - Harry levantou-se e encarou-o com fúria. - Consegue vir pra cima de mim com essa cara de "você me estuprou" e faz com que todos acreditem nela! Ela nem ao menos está machucada! - ele levantou a manga do vestido dela e parou. Um hematoma roxo, com os cantos amarelados, estampava a pele pálida dela. Ele se afastou.

- E depois você diz que não a forçou a dormir com você... - Draco empurrou Harry, que caiu sentado na mesma poltrona que ele estava antes. - Ela está CHEIA de hematomas, Potter! Eu não vou dar mais detalhes. - ele deu a volta e disse, entredentes. - Esteja na auditoria e você terá todas as informações que precisa. - e saiu, levando Cho com ele.

Alguns empregados pegaram Harry pelos braços e o jogaram para fora da casa verde. Harry ainda tentou entrar lá dentro para matar de verdade Draco, mas foi impedido e teve que ir embora, antes que a polícia fosse alertada.

Ele andou pela rua, com as mãos no bolso e com uma expressão profundamente irritada no rosto. Ele reconheceu aquele lugar e parou diante de uma casa muito torta e diferente. No jardim havia uma placa muito velha que tinha os dizeres: "A Toca". Ele sorriu; a casa aumentara muito desde a última vez que estivera por ali. Como será que eles estavam? Ele ouviu uma música animada tocar e resolveu entrar.

Abriu o portão ("tirilim! tirilim!") e foi andando pelo jardim, lembrando-se de tudo que passara com Rony por ali. Desde seu último ano ele não aparecia ali. Mesmo trabalhando com Rony, os dois nunca tiveram a oportunidade de visitar a casa. Sempre estavam ocupados. Ele parou diante da porta de entrada e viu que a música vinha dos fundos. Foi andando até lá. Uma menina de uns 5 anos passou correndo ao seu lados. Tinha cabelos muito vermelhos, a marca dos Weasley. Harry andou e deparou com um homem um pouco mais velho que ele e um pouco mais alto. Reconheceu na hora.

- Jorge! - ele exclamou, dando um abraço nele.

- Meu Deus. - o ruivo exclamou. - Eu continuo igual àquele panaca? - o ruivo fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. - Eu sou o Fred, Harry! - ele sorriu e os dois se abraçaram.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui? - Harry perguntou, aceitando o copo de suco que o amigo lhe oferecia. - E que bagunça é essa?

- Hoje é a festa de aniversário da minha filha, Elaine. - a mesma menininha parou ao lado do pai com uma cara de choro.

- Papa, o 'únior me 'ateu. - ela disse, soluçando.

- Eu já vou conversar com ele... - ele pegou a menina no colo e deu um beijo nela. - Então, é aniversário dela.

- Olá. - Harry cumprimentou a menina que escondeu o rosto no ombro do pai. - Crianças... Sempre tímidas com desconhecidos. - os dois riram.

- Venha, vamos entrar. - os dois andaram e, assim que Fred deu uma bronca em um outro menino, um pouco mais velho que Elaine, entraram. Lá dentro havia uma mesa rodeada de doces e um bolo no centro. Muitas, muitas crianças da idade de Elaine. - MAMÃE! - ele gritou e a mesma Molly de sempre apareceu, secando as mãos.

- Fala, Fre... - ela olhou para Harry e deu um grito. - Harry, meu filho! - ela foi até ele e lhe deu um abraço apertado. - Meu Deus, quanto tempo. - ela o olhava com a afeição de uma mãe e fez com que ele se sentasse e tomasse mais um copo de suco. - Como você está?

- Na.. Bem. - ele disse, antes de contar que estava sendo acusado de estupro. - Tudo bem, muito bem. - ele disse, com a feição amargurada, que não convenceu Molly.

- Fale a verdade, meu filho. - a senhora olhou com carinho para ele e ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não é nada, são alguns problemas simples, que logo serão resolvidos. Eu espero. - ele disse e ela olhou-o, como se entendesse tudo.

- Ah, sim. - ela piscou e deu um sorriso aconchegante. - Tudo ficará bem com a Hermione, meu bem. - ela disse e Harry sorriu, tentando fazer parecer que era aquele o problema.

Harry se despediu dos dois (os únicos Weasley presentes, já que os outros estavam trabalhando, para a tristeza de Elaine) e pegou um metrô até o subúrbio de Londres. Aos poucos ele começou a digerir toda aquela história, mesmo que a raiva que sentisse de Draco e Cho fosse enorme. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Sei lá, talvez o próprio Malfoy tenha batido em Cho e feito com que ela falasse aquelas besteiras. Mas Harry sabia que era inocente e talvez aquilo fosse a única coisa que o mantinha firme.

Os dias foram passando e a cada dia mais testemunhas foram sendo reunidas. O porteiro do prédio de Harry, Rony, amigos próximos como Simas.. Ginny estava, apesar de Hermione, animada, porque sabia que Harry era inocente e, daquela vez, eles estavam com testemunhas fortes.

Um dia antes da auditoria, Harry e Ginny sentaram-se na sala dela para decidir o que poderia ser comentado e o que não poderia dentro do interrogatório.

- Primeiro de tudo, Harry.. - ela olhou com pesar para ele. - O que você estava fazendo no "suposto" dia do estupro? Com quem estava? Tinha mais alguém em volta? 

Harry parou para pensar e olhou para o documento que continha a data do tal estupro. Olhou para Ginny sorridente.

- Eu estava naquele bar da esquina da minha casa, com muita gente em volta e você estava na mesa comigo. 

Ginny levantou-se e olhou com medo para Harry.

- Meu Deus, Harry! Nós estamos fritos! - ela sentou-se, novamente, na frente dele. - Eu não posso depôr a seu favor, já que sou sua advogada. - ela começou a chorar e ele entendeu.

- Mas... O que vamos fazer, então? - ele segurou a mão dela com força e os dois se encararam, com medo. - Mentir?

- NÃO! - ela gritou e levantou-se. - Jamais minta diante de um juiz mágico, Harry. Você sabe, existe a poção da Verdade, mas ela foi proibida nos últimos anos. Por isso que foram criadas esses processos jurídicos comuns, entende? Mas, mesmo assim, no júri há sempre duendes farejadores de mentira.

- Ah... - ele olhou pra ela, surpreso com a inteligência dela. - Então, o que eu faço? 

- Fale a verdade. Mas, para isso, nós vamos precisar de mais testemunhas... - ela pegou a bolsa e puxou Harry. - Vamos agora até o bar, para tentar convencer alguém que nos viu lá a depor a seu favor.

Com Harry dirigindo, eles foram até o bar que estavam naquela noite. Conversaram com alguns garçons que concordaram em ajudar. Suspiraram aliviados enquanto voltavam para a casa. Harry deixou Ginny em seu apartamento e ela convidou-o para subir. 

Eles conversaram por bastante tempo, relembrando dos anos em Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez em dias, Harry não ficou tenso nem preocupado. Se tivesse que dar certo, daria. Se não, não daria. 

Harry ia se surpreendendo com Ginny cada vez mais; aquela menininha boba e tímida havia amadurecido e já virara uma mulher. O rosto fino, as sardas quase sumidas sobre o nariz, os cabelos vivos e lisos, caídos pelo rosto e o corpo com um contorno perfeito deixavam Harry cada vez mais interessado naquela moça que sempre fora sua "irmã" e amiga.

Aos poucos os goles de cerveja amanteigada deixavam os dois sonolentos. Mas algo os impedia de se despedirem. Aos poucos as conversas foram virando abraços, e os abraços foram virando chamegos. Quando se deram conta, eles já estavam se beijando.

Harry se via entorpecido pelo corpo de Ginny, pelo jeito dela. A suavidade da pele dela, a voz. Tudo era capaz de fazer Harry enlouquecer, ao menos naquele momento. E, aqueles dois que eram antes amigos se tornaram, ao menos naquela noite, amantes.

A manhã chegou, e com ela o despertar dos dois. Harry se viu na mesma cena que vivia com Cho Chang antigamente. Os cabelos de Ginny estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e ela abriu os olhos, enquanto ele a observava. Nenhuma palavra dita, os dois sorriram e se beijaram.

Logo eles estavam vestidos e foram até o local onde ocorreria a auditoria. Se olharam e entraram; era chegada a hora da verdade.

Capítulo 4 - Mentiras nem sempre tem pernas curtas

A hora que eles chegaram não havia quase ninguém por lá. Rony e Lilá estavam em um sofá, quase dormindo, Draco, Cho e seu advogado também estavam ali, esperando para entrar na sala. Harry olhou para os três e recebeu olhares de desprezo em troca. Deu de ombros; a magia era muito superior e Arthur Weasley era, antes de tudo, uma pessoa justa. Se tudo corresse bem, a verdade prevaleceria. Harry estava, surpreendentemente, tranquilo. 

Ele e Ginny foram até Rony e Lilá e os acordaram.. 

- Bom Dia. - Harry sorriu para os dois que o olharam com receio. - Ei, calma. Não precisam me olhar com essa cara...

- Você está muito feliz, Harry.. - Lilá disse, piscando.

- Bom Dia também, Lilá. - Harry soltou um riso embargado. - Eu não me preocupo. - ele levantou a voz. - Arthur Weasley é um homem justo e a verdade prevalecerá.

- Merlin te ouça. - Rony disse, levantando-se e dando um abraço no amigo. - Tudo irá correr bem. Hermione te mandou um beijo e, ironicamente, disse que qualquer coisa vocês se encontravam pelos camburões.. - ele mostrou a língua. - Mas, se Deus quiser, você vai estar fora dessa..

- Tomara. - Harry sorriu e olhou para Draco e Cho, que riam baixinho.

Aos poucos as testemunhas, tanto de Cho, quanto de Harry, foram chegando. Aos poucos o grande hall de entrada estava lotado; havia antigos comensais, antigos colegas de Harry... Havia pessoas de todos os tipos.

Às 10 horas Harry, Ginny, Cho e Sr. Clyde foram chamados para entrar em uma sala. Era uma sala circular e o teto quase não era visto. As poucas luzes vinham de velas que sobrevoavam o local, deixando-o sombrio. No centro havia um banco, que ficava de frente para uma bancada onde cabiam três pessoas. De lado para esta bancada haviam outras duas bancadas para duas pessoas. Em volta havia várias cadeiras, estofadas. Os quatro pararam, esperando instruções.

Um homem de aparência cansada apareceu, vestindo um terno negro. Ele apontou uma das bancadas laterais à Cho e Sr. Clyde e a outra à Harry e Ginny. Eles se sentaram e esperaram. Este mesmo homem colocou-se em um dos três lugares na bancada maior. Uma porta lateral se abriu e mais dois homens entraram, colocando-se ao lado deste.

Harry perguntou-se onde ficaria Arthur Weasley, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa para Ginny ela tocou seu braço. Ele virou-se para ela.

- Eu.. - ela engoliu em seco. - Eu acho que não será meu pai quem irá ser o juiz, Harry... - ela sussurrou e sua hipótese se confirmou quando o primeiro homem, sentado no meio, levantou-se e abriu um pergaminho.

- Eu, Álvaro Malkin, estou substituindo Arthur Weasley nessa seção por motivos de doença. - ele olhou para os quatro e eles acenaram com a cabeça. - Está aberta a seção.

Dois homens que tinham quase o tamanho de Hagrid entraram pelas portas laterais. Um deles colocou-se ao lado da cadeira central e o outro parou diante da porta principal do salão. O tal de Álvaro fez um aceno com a cabeça e o homem abriu a grande porta, chamando a primeira testemunha.

Quem entrou foi Crabbe, um dos guarda-costas de Draco Malfoy. Ele sentou-se na cadeira central e o advogado de Cho levantou-se.

- Sr. Crabbe. O senhor jura solenemente falar a verdade, somente a verdade, nada mais que a verdade? - ele segurava um livro e Crabbe pôs a mão em cima dele.

- Juro. - ele disse, com a voz que já não era mais grossa e irritante.

- Onde o senhor estava no dia do crime?

- Eu estava no trabalho.

- O senhor viu Cho Chang, atual Cho Malfoy, alguma vez naquele dia?

- Eu estava saindo do trabalho quando vi ela e o sr. Potter conversando, na frente de um bar.

- PROTESTO! - Ginny exclamou, levantando-se. - O Sr. Potter estava em minha companhia naquele dia inteiro.

- O seu testemunho não é válido, Srta. Weasley. Negado. - o juiz bateu um martelinho e todos silenciaram. - Prossiga.

- E o Sr. saberia me dizer se conversaram amigavelmente?

- Não. Cho Malfoy estava com uma cara assustada e chorava muito.

- Isso basta. - o advogado de Cho disse e sentou-se.

- Sua vez, srta. Weasley. - Álvaro exclamou e Ginny levantou-se, parando na frente de Crabbe.

- Sr. Crabbe. O senhor poderia me dizer à que horas você viu esta cena?

- Não com certeza... - o homem colocou a mão na cabeça, lançando um olhar nervoso para Cho. - Era final de tarde.

- Isso basta. - ela disse e olhou para Álvaro. - Vossa Senhoria poderia chamar a próxima testemunha? 

O homem da porta abriu e dessa vez foi o dono do bar onde Harry e Ginny estavam naquele dia que entrou. Ele olhou de canto para Ginny e ela acenou com a cabeça, séria. Ele olhou para Cho e o Sr. Clyde inexpressivo e sentou-se.

Ginny levantou-se novamente.

- Sr. Thomas. - ela postou-se diante dele também. - No dia do suposto crime, Harry estava no bar acompanhado?

- Sim. 

- Por quanto tempo ele ficou lá? 

- Ele entrou um pouco antes das 5 horas da tarde e só saiu às 10 e meia.

- E o crime ocorreu às 11, certo?

- Pelo testemunho de Cho Malfoy, sim. - ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Então, o senhor poderia afirmar com convicção que o Sr. Potter saiu do bar acompanhado por alguém às 10 e meia.

- Sim. - ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Deixo a próxima pergunta para você, Sr. Clyde. - ela sorriu e sentou-se. olhou para Harry e sussurrou. - Ele irá perguntar com quem você estava e Thomas irá dizer que era comigo.

- Sr. Thomas. Quantas pessoas haviam dentro do bar no momento em que o Sr. Potter e sua companhia saíram do bar?

- Além de mim e dois garçons, haviam mais três pessoas, senhor.

- E o Sr. Thomas poderia me informar com quem o Sr. Potter estava? 

O homem olhou para o Sr. Clyde e logo depois para Ginny e Harry. Engoliu em seco e virou-se para Cho Malfoy.

- Com ela. - ele apontou para Cho, que abaixou o rosto e começou a chorar.

Ginny e Harry levantaram-se.

- PROTESTO! - ela gritou e parou diante do Sr. Thomas. - Sr. Thomas, o senhor sabe com quem Harry estava naquela noite. DIGA-LHES! - ela apoiou a mão no ombro dele.

- Com ela. - ele disse novamente, apontando para Cho.

Ginny olhou para Álvaro e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, tentando segurar-se.

- Ele está mentindo, Harry. - ela sussurrou. - Perdemos a testemunha mais importante. - ela afundou o rosto nas próprias mãos.

Sr. Thomas foi dispensado e logo depois testemunhas menos importantes entraram. Rony, Goyle, Parvati, Pansy, Lilá.. As perguntas seguiam quase o mesmo nível. "Há quanto tempo se conhecem?", "O Sr. Potter mantinha relações próximas com Cho Chang?", e assim por diante.

Às 13 horas tiveram um intervalo para o almoço. Harry e Ginny levantaram-se e olharam com ódio para Cho e seu advogado. Eles saíram da sala e encontraram Rony e Lilá por ali. Os dois se olhavam sérios mas sorriram assim que os dois saíram.

- E aí, quase ganho? - Rony perguntou, levantando-se.

- A testemunha mais importante nos traiu. - Ginny disse, abraçando o irmão e chutando o sofá na sua frente. - Estamos fritos, Rony! Ele testemunhou tudo ao contrário. A próxima testemunha pode acabar com a gente... - ela levantou os olhos para Harry.

- Como é que é? - Rony perguntou, afastando a irmã. - Por que o cara fez isso? E quem é a próxima testemunha? 

- Não me pergunte porque ele fez isso. - Harry respondeu, amargurado. - Até ontem ele estava do nosso lado... Eu não entendo...

- A próxima testemunha é a dona do hotel que, supostamente, Harry teria levado Cho e a estuprado. Eu não pude conversar com ela porque Draco foi atrás dela antes... - ela engoliu em seco. - E, depois disso, eu não duvido nada que ela também minta..

Os quatro foram até um restaurante próximo, mas não comeram nada. Pediram um refrigerante de dois litros e ficaram ali conversando. Não estavam com fome. Às 14:30 retornaram para ouvirem a última testemunha, às 15:00..

Harry e Ginny retornaram para a sala e sentaram-se em seus lugares. Cho e o Sr. Clyde ainda não haviam retornado. Um pouco antes das 15:00 eles chegaram e sentaram-se. Os três homens da bancada maior voltaram e se sentaram também. Silêncio. O homem que estava na porta principal abriu e chamou a dona do hotel. Ela era excêntrica. Usava um vestido vermelho berrante, os lábios estavam muito cobertos e usava um chapéu enorme, vermelho também. O salto a aumentava pelo menos 10 centímetros e ela velha, muito velha. Deveria ter uns 75 anos. Ela sentou-se no banco sem olhar para ninguém, somente para Álvaro.

Ginny se levantou e parou diante da senhora, fazendo o juramento. 

- A senhora é a dona do Hotel Major, não?

- Sim. - ela respondeu, inexpressiva.

- E alguém, naquela noite, pediu por um quarto? 

- Sim. - ela olhou para Cho. - Ela.

- E ela estava acompanhada? - Ginny olhou para Cho, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Ela veio falar sozinha comigo. Eu lhe entreguei a chave de um quarto de casal que ela havia reservado e ela saiu. Ouvi um barulho na parte de trás do hotel e fui lá ver o que era. Quando entrei ela já estava no quarto do hotel.

- Então a senhora não poderia dizer _com certeza_ que ela estava acompanhada, certo? E, se estava acompanhada, a pessoa poderia não ser o meu cliente, Sr. Potter, estou certa?

- Certamente. - ela concordou com a cabeça.

- E na hora que ela deixou o hotel, ela deixou-o sozinha?

- Ela desceu as escadas e me deu a chave. Eu ouvi o mesmo barulho e fui ver o que era. Quando eu voltei ela já havia sumido também.

- Isso significa que ela desceu sozinha as escadas?

- Sim.

- E ela...

- BASTA! - o advogado de Cho levantou-se. - Gostaria de perguntar-lhe também.

- Negado. Continue, srta. Weasley.

- Pois não, sr. juiz. - ela virou para a senhora novamente. - E ela estava feliz, triste, chorava...?

- Ela estava com o rosto inexpressivo; não parecia nem feliz nem triste. - a mulher disse, convicta.

- Você acha que, se ela tivesse sido estuprada, ela estaria com essa feição?

- PROTESTO! O que conta aqui não é o que ela _acha_, mas o que viu.

- Pedido Aceito. Continue, Srta. Weasley.

- Isso basta para mim. - Ginny foi até sua cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, com um sorriso nascendo no canto da boca. - Ótimo testemunho.. - ela sussurrou e o Sr. Clyde levantou-se.

- Sra. Willd. A senhora ouviu algum barulho naquela noite?

- Sim.. 

- E que barulho era, além do que a senhora ouviu quando ela chegou e saiu?

- Um choro baixinho. - ela disse e Ginny fechou a cara.

- Merda.. - ela sussurrou. - Isso não vai ser bom...

- E saberia me dizer de que quarto vinha?

- Não com exatidão. 

- Mas era um choro sofrido, de alegria..?

- Não consegui identificar.

- E era uma mulher que chorava?

- Parecia que sim.

- Ótimo. - o Sr. Clyde voltou para a sua cadeira.

A Sra. Willd foi dispensada e saiu da sala com a mesma pose que entrou.

Ginny, Harry, Cho e o Sr. Clyde tiveram que se retirar da sala para que os juízes e o juri decidisse o veredicto. Harry sentou-se no sofá e Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o. Ele olhou para ela com o semblante sério e ela fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima escapar.

- Ah, meu amor.. - ela sussurrou e começou a chorar. - Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder...

- Vai tudo correr bem.. - ele sussurrou. - Se eu for para a cadeia você arranjará um jeito de me tirar de lá.

- Não, Harry, eu não vou conseguir.. - ela sussurrou. - Só se a verdade aparecer, se não... Você viu o que aconteceu com a Hermione.

- Não lembre-se da Mione o tempo todo, Gi... Você se culpa e se sente mal por isso. Acredite em você mesma. 

Ela levantou os olhos e os dois se beijaram, pela primeira vez, em público. Rony e Lilá arregalaram os olhos, mas somente ela pareceu satisfeita. Ela teve que segurar Rony, que queria partir para cima de Harry.

- Calma, Ron. - ela disse, segurando-o pela cintura. - A sua irmã já é uma mulher! E o Harry é seu _melhor amigo_. 

- Mas.. Mas.. - Rony não encontrou argumentos e caiu na cadeira, balançando a cabeça. - Meu neném.. - ele sussurrou e Lilá riu.

Quase uma hora depois eles foram chamados novamente. Harry e Ginny sentaram-se em seus lugares. Cho e o Sr. Clyde também.

Álvaro levantou-se e abriu um pergaminho.

- Foram, no total, 15 testemunhas ouvidas. Todos os lados foram levados em conta, e testemunhos foram cruciais para a decisão do júri. Assim, o júri colocando o Sr. Potter como _incapacitado emocionalmente_, o mesmo foi considerado CULPADO!

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! - Ginny levantou-se e começou a chorar, olhando com ódio para Cho. - Você conseguiu sua vagabunda! Conseguiu! - ela foi até Harry e o abraçou com força.

- Silêncio! Silêncio! - Álvaro levantou-se e fez um gesto para que Ginny fosse retirada do local. Ela e Harry trocaram um beijo e ele voltou-se para Álvaro novamente. - A pena será de 3 anos. - ele disse por fim e Harry balançou a cabeça, indignado.

Cho abriu um grande sorriso e passou por ele, rindo.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer comigo, Sr. Potter. - ela disse e saiu, enquanto Harry era agarrado pelos dois grandalhões e levados para um outro salão.

Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar que a causa havia sido perdida. Por que aquela testemunha tinha que falar aquilo? A própria dona do hotel não teve um testemunho tão forte assim. Ele foi levado até um cubículo e teve que se despir. Suas roupas foram levadas embora, assim como sua varinha e seus pertences mais importantes que ele levava no bolso. Deram-lhe uma calça rasgada e uma blusa amassada e um balde de água gelada para ele se lavar. Ele vestiu-se e parou diante da porta, esperando.

Logo depois ele foi levado até uma outra sala e sentou-se diante de um homem muito sério.

- As regras aqui são claras, Sr. Potter. Não se meta em confusão, não participe de rebeliões, banhos duas vezes por semana, o café da manhã é servido nas celas, o almoço é servido às 13 horas no refeitório e as portas se fecham às 13:10. Não há jantar. Tomar sol só pela manhã, entre às 9:00 e 10:00. O toque de recolher tem que ser respeitado.

- Sim. - ele concordou abaixando a cabeça. Logo sentiu que estava sendo carregado e só levantou a cabeça quando estava dentro de uma cela imunda, de paredes negras. Lá havia mais três homens. 

Harry sentou-se em um colchão rasgado e ralo e observou a cela. Como ele já havia percebido, era negra e muito suja. Havia quatro colchões, e um vaso sanitário no canto. Uma pia quase inteira destruída e três cobertores rasgados. Não havia nem mesmo travesseiro. Os outros três homens chegaram perto dele.

- Ora se não é o Menino-que-Sobreviveu! Não nos diga que a fama subiu à cabeça e você achou que poderia começar a matar todo mundo?

Harry ficou quieto. Levantou os olhos para os três homens. Dois deles riam, o outro o olhava sério. Estava tenso e não conseguia falar nada. Os dois homens saíram de perto dele, mas o terceiro continuava a olhá-lo.

- Harry Potter... - ele disse e abriu um sorriso medonho. Harry franziu a testa, sem reconhecer o homem. - Não se lembra de mim? - ele riu. Aquela atitude era nojenta. 

- Não. - ele falou, seco.

- Neville Longbottom. - ele sussurrou, caindo na risada.

- Neville? - Harry, pela primeira vez, olhou-o com um ar de reconhecimento.

- Eu mesmo. - ele sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

- Do mesmo jeito que você. Cometendo um crime. - ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Mas eu não cometi um crime.

- Todos dizem isso. - ele disse, rindo. - Eu também dizia. Mas agora eu já aceitei que eu matei a minha avó.

- O QUÊ? - Harry gritou, levantando-se.

- Cala a boca, Potter. - ele puxou Harry pelo pulso e fez com que ele se sentasse novamente. 

- Você.. Você matou a sua avó? - Harry sussurrou, quase sem voz.

- Pode crer que sim. Aquela velha maluca. - ele abriu um sorriso cínico. - Só atrapalhava.

- Meu Deus... - Harry sussurrou e balançou a cabeça. 

- Foda-se, agora. - ele disse, levantando-se. - Boa estadia, Potter. - e foi para a companhia dos outros dois homens, que folheavam revistas masculinas.

Harry olhou com medo para Neville. Em que ele havia se transformado? Meu Deus, aquilo era impossível... Neville sempre amara tanto a avó. Mas Harry percebeu o que Sirius queria dizer quando falava que "quando você está lá dentro, nada mais interessa além de você". Ele queria sair dali, pouco se importando com Neville ou qualquer outra pessoa que se dizia inocente. Ele era inocente e sabia disso.

Aos poucos a noite foi se aproximando (uma janelinha no final do corredor lhes informava isso) e ele perguntava-se onde estariam Ginny, Rony, Lilá... Seus amigos. Será que agora que ele estava preso eles iam abandoná-lo? E Ginny... Por que enxergara que a amava somente naquele momento? Por que não a amou quando ela era uma adolescente? Poderia ter tido tantos momentos bons com ela... E agora.. Agora a única lembrança que ele tinha dela era aquela noite. De que adiantaria?

Harry não dormiu naquela noite. Os cobertores haviam sido usados pelos outros três. Ele ficou sentado, olhando para o nada, enquanto os outros roncavam. Não sentia sono. Sentia fome, isso sim. Sentia ódio, nojo, desprezo. 

Na manhã seguinte alguém apareceu na sua cela e ele foi levado.

- Visita para você, Potter. - o homem anunciou e levou-o até uma salinha pequena. Uma outra porta se abriu e Ginny entrou por ela.

- Meu Deus.. - ela sussurrou e o abraçou com força, chorando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como se ela tivesse chorado a noite inteira. Havia profundas olheiras em seu rosto e os cabelos estavam desarrumados.

- Ginny... - Harry sussurrou e ela levantou os olhos para ele, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e desesperado. - Meu amor, meu bem...

- Ah, Harry... - ela sussurrou e os dois se sentaram. - Me desculpe.

- Você fez o que pôde... - ele disse, ajeitando os cabelos dela.

- Me desculpe, mil vezes me desculpe. - ela segurou as mãos dele com força. - Eu te amo tanto, Harry.. É terrível te ver aqui. Terrível. Eu não suporto isso...

- Calma, Gi... Três anos não é tanto tempo assim.. - ele sussurrou, enxugando as lágrimas dela.

- Case-se comigo, Harry. - ela sussurrou, num desejo desenfreado. 

- Casar? Agora? - ele sussurrou e ela concordou com a cabeça. 

- Eu chamo um padre, sei lá. A gente se casa aqui mesmo. Não interessa..

- Mas Gin... Vamos esperar eu sair daqui... - ele disse, abraçando-a. - Vamos noivar e quando eu sair a gente casa.

- Mas..

- Vai ser melhor, Gi.. - ele disse, calando-a com um beijo.

Os dias foram se arrastando e, no final da semana, Ginny trouxe duas alianças de prata, que ela e Harry trocaram, jurando amor eterno.

Os meses, os dias, as horas, os minutos e os segundos foram se arrastando, deixando Harry com a aparência cada vez mais cansada. Em seu rosto já havia barba, as olheiras eram muito grossas e escuras, e os cabelos estavam embaraçados e secos. Ginny sempre trazia cremes e comida para Harry, mas quando ele tentava entrar com essas coisas, os guardas pegavam de volta. Harry mentia para Ginny, dizendo que até usara uma ou duas vezes, mas que os outros companheiros de cela roubavam dela.

Ginny assustou-se quando soube que Neville estava preso por ter matado a avó. Ela ouvira falar da história, mas pelos rumores ele já havia sido absolvido. 

Certa manhã Ginny trouxe consigo, ninguém menos que Hermione.

- HERMIONE! - Harry gritou e os dois se abraçaram.

A moça estava bem. Os cabelos continuavam curtos e negros e brilhavam novamente. As lentes não existiam mais, deixando à mostra os olhos azuis quase negros. E os dentes estavam retos, sem aparelho.

- Ah, Harry... - ela sorriu e os três se sentaram.

Em poucos instantes Harry estava sabendo de tudo que estava acontecendo fora dali. A pena de Hermione havia acabado e ela estava ajudando em trabalhos sociais, o que, em alguns meses, limparia sua ficha criminal. Rony e Lilá estavam noivos e se casariam em breve.

- Mione.. - Harry olhou para a amiga, divertido.

- Sim? - ela levantou os olhos úmidos.

- Você vai "falar agora" ou "calar-se para sempre"? - ele riu e ela abriu um sorriso divertido. 

- Talvez "calar-me para sempre", Harry...

- Mas por que? - foi Ginny quem perguntou.

- Porque ele ama ela... - ela sussurrou.

- Não, não ama. - Ginny disse, convicta. - Ele ama você, Mione.

Hermione olhou-a surpresa e os três sorriram.

- Eu provavelmente não vou assistir esse casamento, Mione, mas vou torcer pra você "falar agora" e não "calar-se para sempre". Faça o que o seu coração manda, minha amiga.

Harry e Ginny trocaram um beijo apaixonado e as duas saíram da salinha, um pouco mais animadas. Harry foi levado novamente para a cela, com o semblante sério; se ele não podia ser feliz, queria ao menos que seus dois melhores amigos fossem.

Capítulo Cinco - Nem sempre é fácil reaprender a viver

Quase três meses haviam se passado desde que a sentença de Harry havia sido anunciada. Ele já não era mais o mesmo, assim como Ginny não era mais a mesma. Na realidade, ninguém na vida de Harry era mais o mesmo.

Quase todos os amigos haviam sumido. As únicas pessoas que às vezes o visitavam eram Ginny, Rony, Lilá, Hermione e Arthur Weasley, por obrigação do Ministério. Harry entendia como Sirius deveria se sentir quando estava em Azkaban e não poderia receber notícias de ninguém. Mas havia uma diferença; Sirius estava em Azkaban, onde tudo e todos esquecem as pessoas e Harry estava em uma prisão comum, onde poderia receber visitas sempre que quisesse. Mas ele não as recebia e sabia que aquilo deveria ser mais angustiante do que não pode receber.

Mas ainda existiam Ginny, Rony e Hermione, seus amigos, seus confidentes. E era aquilo que mantinha Harry de pé.

Mas sua aparência era deplorável. Os olhos verdes, antes vivos, estavam pesados e obscuros, como se uma nuvem negra estivesse se apoderando dele. Os cabelos já estavam crescidos, quase na altura do ombros (o que, definitivamente, deixava-o muito mais charmoso, por mais que ele estivesse preso), a barba era mal-feita todas as manhãs, o que incomodava Ginny, que sempre que ia beijar Harry era "pinicada" por aqueles "pelinhos irritantes".

Mas, naqueles três meses, muitas coisas mudaram também. Não somente as pessoas, mas as convivências. Harry estava cansado de receber a visita deles e vê-los olharem Harry com pena. O que mais machucava Harry era o fato de Ginny olhá-lo da mesma maneira e ter desistido de falar sobre casamento.

Harry só não explodia porque sabia que aquelas pessoas eram as únicas que ainda estavam ao seu lado. O fato de Ginny ter desistido de falar sobre casamento o machucava, pois antes, quando ele ainda estava saudável e tinha alegria nos olhos, a coisa que ela mais queria era aquilo. Agora, que ele estava jogado aos cachorros, ela parecia não querê-lo mais.

Ele havia arranjado uma maneira de não pensar tanto naquelas pessoas que tanto amava, mas que, na sua cabeça, não o amavam mais e estavam ali só por obrigação: ele resolvera escrever um livro. O livro corria bem, no seu ver, mas ninguém tinha lido ainda. A história era sobre um casal que se apaixonava em um navio, mas eram de classes sociais diferentes. Quando eles chegavam em seu destino, cada um ia para um lado e se perdiam, encontrando-se quase 15 anos depois. Ele agora era um homem distinto e rico e ela era uma política renomada. As diferenças anteriores, que os atraíam, agora faziam com que eles se odiassem, sem saber quem eles eram, já que estavam diferentes. Ele estava em um ponto crucial do livro: o homem tinha acabado de ser preso por ter sido acusado de estupro pela moça.

Mal sabia Harry os sufocos que Ginny estava passando por sua causa. E ele às vezes a odiava por sentir pena.

**

- OLHEM SE NÃO É A NAMORADINHA DO FILHO DA PUTA QUE ESTUPROU A CHO MALFOY! - ela ouvia as pessoas gritarem nas ruas, apontando para ela. Linxada de vários locais públicos, praticamente apedrejada em praça pública.

Quase todos os amigos estavam contra ela. As únicas pessoas com quem ela contava eram Rony, Lilá, Hermione e a própria família, com exceção de Percy Weasley, que trabalhava para Draco Malfoy e insistia em dizer que "Potter é um maníaco".

Ginny só tinha um motivo para aguentar tudo aquilo calada; o amor que sentia por Harry era mais forte que tudo e que qualquer coisa naquele mundo. Ela tinha vontade de matar alguém só para poder entrar naquela cadeia e ficar do lado de Harry, amando-o com cada vez mais intensidade.

Ela sabia que aquelas grades imundas impediam que o amor dos dois fosse maior. Aquelas grades que os separavam corporalmente eram capazes de separá-los sentimentalmente também. E ela sentia isso.

O livro que ele estava supostamente escrevendo era uma maneira que ele encontrava de afogar os próprios sentimentos de raiva que sentia dela e dos outros em sua volta. Se o livro não existisse, talvez ele já tivesse explodido. E Ginny encontrara uma maneira quase parecida de afogar os sentimentos: ela agora escrevia reportagens para uma revista dedicada às mulheres. Não era exatamente o que gostaria de estar fazendo, mas era a única coisa que arranjara, já que fora despedida do emprego na Agência de Advocacia após ficar quase 1 mês sem aparecer, por estar com depressão.

**

Era segunda feira. Quase 9 horas da manhã. Ginny sabia que, se chegasse à tempo, poderia ficar com Harry no pátio por um tempo. Porém, assim que ela abriu a porta do apartamento, várias pessoas estavam ali, com caras _péééssimas_.

- Sim? - ela perguntou, tentando parecer gentil e sem pressa.

- Srta. Weasley. - uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos estava na frente do grupo. Era a síndica do prédio. - A senhorita vai ter que se retirar do prédio.

- O que? - ela olhou a senhora com desprezo. 

- Ninguém quer uma apoiadora de estupradores morando no mesmo prédio que eles, srta. Weasley. - uma das mulheres que estavam no grupo exclamou.

- Ora, sua vadia! - Ginny tentou avançar nela, mas foi impedida por alguns homens do grupo.

- Qual é, Weasley? Seu namoradinho dorme com outra e você ainda defende ele? - um homem gritou lá do fundo e ela se soltou com ódio dos braços daqueles homens.

- Cala a boca! - ela berrou e deu um chute na perna da síndica. - Vão à merda vocês, seus desgraçados! - ela gritou e entrou no apartamento, perdendo completamente a compostura.

O que ela iria fazer? Para onde ela iria? Com quem iria morar? Ela foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ela abriu a geladeira e descobriu que estava sem luz? Logo depois ela pegou o telefone para reclamar, mas este estava mudo. Ela foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. A água gelada escorria, mas nada de esquentar. Ela voltou para a cozinha e tentou acender o fogão. Nada.

Ela desesperou-se. O que ia fazer? Não poderia simplesmente aparecer na porta da casa de alguém pedindo abrigo. E o pior, ela estava sem dinheiro! O que ela ia fazer? Ela ouviu quando seu celular tocou e procurou a bolsa.

Graças a Deus !

- Bom Dia, Gi. - a ruiva ouviu a voz aconchegante da amiga Hermione do outro lado da linha.

- Graças a Deus, Mione. Eu estou precisando da sua ajuda. - ela sussurrou e assustou-se quando ouviu um esporro na porta. - Merda. Olha, Mione, dentro de uma hora eu estarei na sua casa, ok? Preciso muito falar com você.

- O que aconteceu?

- Depois eu te conto!

- Tá!

Ginny desligou o celular e foi até a porta, abrindo-a com violência.

- O que é? - ela berrou para as três pessoas que estavam na porta.

- Vai ou não vai sair daqui? - ela reconheceu a síndica e a mulher e o homem que haviam falado aquelas besteiras para ela.

- Dentro de uma hora eu deixo esse muquifo mal acabado, Sra. Johnson. - Ginny sibilou, batendo a porta com força na cara das três pessoas.

Ginny caiu no meio da sala, chorando muito. Seu salário da revista havia todo sido gasto para comprar comida e pagar as contas do apartamento. Agora ela não tinha nada. Não teria como alugar outro apartamento. Aquele fora o mais barato que ela encontrara.

Alguns minutos depois ela levantou-se e foi até o seu quarto. Pegou duas malas negras e começou a enrolar suas roupas, ajeitando-os com cuidado na mala. Juntou seus pertences e ajeitou-os na segunda mala. Passeou pela casa, recolhendo as coisas que ela mesma havia trazido até o local. Dois abajures, um criado-mudo e alguns cabides. Não queria deixar _nada_ naquele lugar.

Em mais ou menos meia hora suas coisas já estavam ao lado da porta principal do apartamento e ela estava juntando os porta-retratos da prateleira, colocando-os em uma bolsa vermelha que ela carregava nos ombros. Ela olhou tudo em volta, com pesar e saiu, levitando os pertences.

Assim que chegou no saguão os moradores começaram a atacá-la; empurravam-na e derrubavam suas bolsas, rindo. Ginny tentou manter a calma e saiu, colocando suas coisas no porta-malas de seu carro. Olhou para as pessoas.

- Até mais. - ela disse, tentando parecer cordial e virou-se. Mas, antes de conseguir se mexer, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se.

- Foda-se você com essa sua vidinha de merda, Weasley. - uma moça disse, rindo, e Ginny não se conteve.

Enfiou um tapa violento na mulher, que cambaleou.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter com uma "compactuadora de estupradores", Srta. Lyn. - Ginny entrou no carro, engatou a primeira e saiu, amaldiçoando todas as pessoas daquele lugar.

Em menos de 10 minutos ela chegou na casa de Hermione. Era uma casa pequena, salmão, mas muito bonita. A amiga estava no portão, ansiosa.

- Graças a Deus você chegou, Gi. - as duas se abraçaram e entraram. - O que aconteceu?

- Fui despejada. - ela disse, jogando-se no sofá e fechando os olhos. - Aqueles caras me expulsaram de lá por ser a namorada do Harry.

- Bando de desocupados. - Hermione disse, entregando-lhe um copo de água.

- Mione, eu preciso de um lugar para ficar. - Ginny levantou os olhos para a amiga que sorriu.

- Fique aqui quanto tempo precisar.

Ginny abriu um sorriso e abraçou Hermione.

- Assim que eu receber meu próximo salário eu me mando, minha amiga!

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e as duas foram até a cozinha para tomar café.

Somente de tarde Ginny conseguiu ir até a delegacia. Hermione disse que iria depois. A ruiva entrou e suspirou. Não seria fácil deparar com Harry naquele dia estressante.

- Bom Dia. Vim visitar Harry Potter. - ela disse para um homem na recepção.

- Ele foi transferido, Srta. - o homem disse, rabugento.

- Transferido? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

O home deu-lhe o nome da nova delegacia e Ginny seguiu para lá, com raiva. Ela entrou e pediu para ver Harry. Mas arrependeu-se: assim que entrou na sala de visitar ela desesperou-se. Havia uma grade separando a sala. Ela pensou em voltar, mas quando viu Harry desistiu. Ele trazia uma pasta nas mãos.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio. Se aproximaram da grade e tocaram as mãos, numa tentativa de acalmar o desejo que tinham de se abraçar. Ginny olhou para Harry com um misto de pena e ódio e sentou-se, enquanto ele lançava-lhe um olhar medonho, daqueles que Neville havia lançado para ele quando chegara na delegacia.

- Bom Dia. - ela sussurrou, tentando começar uma conversa.

- Tudo bem, Ginny? - ele perguntou, educadamente.

- Tudo... E você? - ela sussurrou, com vontade de sair correndo dali.

- Melhor que antes. - ele abriu um sorriso cínico. - Eu te trouxe os meus rascunhos do livro pra você ver. - ele passou a pasta para Ginny, que abriu e leu algumas linhas, tentando interessar-se. Mas não conseguiu. - Estão ficando bem legais. Já estou no décimo capítulo e o personagem principal acabou de ir parar da cadeira porque seu grande amor o acusou de estupro. Interessante né?

Harry soltou um riso embargado e irônico que fez Ginny sentir mais raiva do que antes.

- Ele gosta bastante da cadeia, sabe? Os amigos dele vem visitar ele todos os dias e olham com cara de pena pra ele. 

- CALA A BOCA! - Ginny berrou, fechando os olhos. 

- Ele está adorando, sabe? A namorada dele vai todos os dias ver ele e fica olhando com pena pra ele, enquanto ele tenta esconder os próprios sentimentos se vendendo para os delegados.

- CALA A BOCA! - ela gritou novamente, levantando-se e olhando com ódio para Harry.

- Por que? Não gosta de ouvir a verdade, Ginny Weasley? A única diferença é que eu não me vendo, eu escrevo! - ele berrou e ela segurou a camisa dele por entre as grades, puxando-o com ódio.

- E VOCÊ DE CERTO SABE O QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO AQUI FORA, POTTER?! - ela perguntou, e empurrou-o com violência.

- Deve estar comendo do bom e do melhor enquanto seu namoradinho fica aqui dentro, mofando! - ele disse, ajeitando a blusa que ela puxara.

- Engano seu. - ela disse, se aproximando dele. - Eu acabei de ser despejada daquela merda de apartamento que eu morava, Potter. As pessoas me apontam na rua, me xingam, me expulsam de locais públicos. 

- E daí? - ele estava fora de si e olhava com fúria para ela. - Você ao menos dorme em uma cama macia e quente todos os dias!

- Grandes bosta, Potter! Antes eu preferiria estar aí dentro com você, passando maus bocados do que aqui fora, ouvindo isso! Você pelo menos fica aí dentro, sabendo que é inocente, sem precisar ouvir as pessoas te xingando! Enquanto EU, que tentei te tirar dessa, te amei muito e aguentei todas as barras por você fico aqui fora, ouvindo isso, SENDO QUE NÃO FUI EU QUE ESTUPREI MEU EX-NAMORADO! - ela berrou a última frase e começou a chorar enquanto ele se afastava.

- Você também ACHA que eu estuprei ela?

- Não, não... - Ginny disse, soluçando.

- E SE EU ESTUPREI? VOCÊ NEM ERA MINHA NAMORADA NA ÉPOCA, WEASLEY! FODA-SE TAMBÉM, AGORA EU JÁ ESTOU AQUI! DE QUE ADIANTA ME ARREPENDER OU TENTAR EXPLICAR O QUE PASSOU?

- Então você..

- NÃO! EU NÃO ESTUPREI ELA, WEASLEY! - ele gritou e deu um soco na grade. - Eu jamais faria isso. Mas acredite no que você quiser. Diga adeus ao casamento que você queria quando eu saísse daqui. - Harry arrancou a aliança do dedo e jogou em Ginny.

- ÓTIMO! - ela berrou e tirou a própria aliança, largando-a em cima do balcão. Olhou para as duas argolinhas, uma ao lado da outra e depois para Harry. - Boa estadia, Potter. - ela disse e jogou as alianças pela janela, dando as costas para Harry e saindo da sala.

Harry olhou-a pela última vez naqueles três anos e abaixou a cabeça.

Não tinha mais volta. Acabou. Era hora de se conformar e esquecer tudo que acontecera. Mais dois anos e tudo estaria bem. Ele saiu da sala com os olhos úmidos e foi jogado em sua cela privativa. Olhou em volta.

É, agora não tinha mais volta.

**

FIM!

Nota: Essa é a primeira parte da fan fic, que vai ter mais uma parte. É curta, com apenas 5 capítulos, e talvez a segunda também não seja muito longa. Não sei se deu pra perceber, mas isso é mais ou menos um drama. As coisas ainda não foram esclarecidas, mas serão na próxima fan fic. Por que Cho Chang mentiu? Por que a testemunha mentiu? Por que Cho Chang chorara naquele hotel? Tudo isso fica para a próxima! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu adoraria receber críticas, viu? ;) Beijinhos!


End file.
